


oyasumi

by SerpentineJ



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: I LOVE POLY SEM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "Good morning!" Rui beams. Jiro pulls the pillow closer to his face."You're going to sleep the day away, you know," Michio says, fixing his shirtsleeves. He's still sans-waistcoat, which is hung in Jiro's closet- and when did Michio and Rui's clothes start edging his own into a third of the closet space?- but his shirt is crisp and perfectly white, as always. Rui has tugged open the curtains. Jiro groans in the face of blinding sunlight.





	oyasumi

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I LOVE THEM SO MUCH I ALMOST LOST MY MIND DURING THE SEM EP!!! THEYRE SO GOOD I ADORE THEM!!

Jiro doesn't know how his life ended up like this.

He's careful not to move. The rain is heavy on the windowpanes outside- he can hear it pattering against the roof and trickling through the gutters- but he's not cold at all, anchored by the warm weights next to him.

On his left side, Rui murmurs something in English Jiro can't understand. On his right, Michio's soft breathing is a comforting reminder of his- his friends, his unit-mates, possibly the loves of his life- sleeping next to him.

"California chicken," Rui mutters, and rolls over, burying his face in Jiro's chest, under his outstretched arm, and Jiro feels him about to stir- he almost holds his breath.

"Jiro?" Rui says, voice thick with sleep. He's still 'Mister Yamashita' in the daytime, but given names are for moments like this- close, and comfortable, and so full of contentment Jiro could gladly stay here for the rest of his life if he didn't love being an idol, much to his own surprise. "You're awake." He pauses for a moment, before slurring in more heavily accented English, "Unusual."

"Mm." Jiro says lowly, glancing down at the mess of bright blonde hair splayed on his chest. "Go back to sleep."

On his other side, Michio shifts slightly in his sleep- it turns out, the man sleeps like the dead, and when they had begin sharing a room Jiro and Rui had been woken ridiculously early by the 3 alarms, spaced exactly 5 minutes apart, that Michio was in the habit of setting- and presses his hip to the slightly taller Jiro's side, turning his head. Jiro peers over. In the dim darkness, a muted light from a streetlamp outside casts the room in a tinted glow. Michio looks younger without the constant crease between his eyebrows or the glasses perpetually perched on the bridge of his nose, he thinks, even though he's technically the oldest out of all of them. A small smile works its way up his lips.

Rui slings an arm around Jiro's waist, his palm landing lightly on Michio's stomach, above the blue blanket they're all clustered under. 

"Not tired?" Rui murmurs, pressing his cheek into Jiro's chest.

"Always tired," Jiro snorts softly, so as not to wake Michio, letting his legs sprawl under the blanket, his ankles and below sticking out because of his height. "And my legs ache from running."

Rui looks up at him, eyelashes dark against his pale skin, and smiles fondly.

"You're not an old man yet, Jiro," he says, cheeks pinching and eyes crinkling in that specific way that endears Rui to everyone who meets him and is exposed to his infectious energy, except here it has a sleepy edge to it. 

"Are you sure?" Jiro murmurs, a wry smile pulling at his lips. "Michio's two years older than me. You're with two old men."

"Mm." Rui's collar is open against his throat, a soft t-shirt in his trademark pink against the softer skin at the nape of his neck, and Jiro brings the arm that Rui's head had previously been pillowed on up to stroke it, gently, fingertips brushing through Rui's soft hair.

God, how did he ever get this lucky. 

Michio makes a noise next to him and turns under Rui's hand, so his face is pressed into Jiro's shoulder in a completely undignified way that makes Jiro want to take a picture of his nose smashed against the arm of his t-shirt. He settles for a fond chuckle instead, and starts to feel the fog of sleep creeping up on him, from his limbs to his eyes to the warm part of his chest where Rui's head is resting. The other man is already asleep again, breathing softly against his shirtfront.

~~~~~~

"Good morning!" Rui beams. Jiro pulls the pillow closer to his face.

"You're going to sleep the day away, you know," Michio says, fixing his shirtsleeves. He's still sans-waistcoat, which is hung in Jiro's closet- and when did Michio and Rui's clothes start edging his own into a third of the closet space?- but his shirt is crisp and perfectly white, as always. Rui has tugged open the curtains. Jiro groans in the face of blinding sunlight.

"You two are devils," he mutters into the pillow over his face. He can tell Rui is smiling at him. Michio sighs in his constant consternation.

"Will you resurface for breakfast?" He says, opening a container of what smells like porridge. He hears Rui clap his hands together and exclaim something in English, and the clatter of spoons being set on the low table. They eat in silence for a few minutes- the silence is broken by the growling of Jiro's stomach, and he finally sits bolt upright, tossing the pillow to the side, and stumbles to the bathroom. Rui laughs audibly. Jiro doesn't see, but a slanted smile quirks Michio's lips.

"You've won," Jiro says around the toothbrush in his mouth, sticking his bedhead out of the bathroom doorframe, "are you happy?"

"Hurry, hurry!" Rui enthuses in English again, and Jiro understands that. "Or I'll eat it all," he continues cheekily, flashing Jiro a bright smile and a wink before eating another bite of porridge with vegetables on the side, grinning abashedly at Michio's disapproving look.

All in all, Jiro thinks, spitting in the sink and splashing some water in his face, not a bad way to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:   
> [tumblr](kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](twitter.com/serpentinej/)
> 
> I LOVE POLY SEM HIT ME UP


End file.
